SVT House
by supermackarel
Summary: Bayangkan jika kalian tinggal disebelah rumah yang berisikan sepasang suami istri dan 13 anak tampannya. Pasti kalian kepo kan? Fanfic ini akan menceritakan kehidupan 15 orang yang ada di rumah itu


**SVT House**

 **Cast :** Seventeen + Nu'est Baekho & Ailee (as svt parents)

 **Receh, fail, typo, ada kalimat yang tidak semestinya(?), kadang ada bahasa yang tidak jelas maksudnya(?), dll.**

 **Cerita ini pure dari pemikiran sendiri jadi kalau ada cerita yang mirip mungkin itu hanya faktor ketidaksengajaan hehe~**

 **Bayangkan seventeen rasa lokal ini tinggal di Indonesia dan jadi saudara kandung wkwk ricuh itu rumahnya wkwk**

 **Ingat cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka(?)**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING~**

 **.**

 _Pagi yang cera, secerah senyum pepsod*ntnya DK. Terlihat sebuah rumah yang sangat megah ditambah dengan taman depan dan belakangnya yang sangat luas. Memang, biasanya yang memiliki rumah ini hanya punya anggota keluarga yang sedikit. Tetapi untuk keluarga ini punya 15 orang. 13 anak dan 2 pasangan suami-istri._

 _Kalau begitu, mari kita berkenalan dengan penghuni rumah ini~_

 **Dongho (Baekho) & Yejin (Ailee)**

 _Pasangan asal korea yang tinggal di Jakarta ini masih bisa dibilang muda. Kenapa? Karena keduanya bisa dibilang berumur kisaran 40 tahun tetapi sudah memiliki 13 anak. Sang ayah yang bekerja menjadi CEO di perusahaan pribadi yang terkenal dan sukses memiliki sifat yang dingin, tidak pedulian, dan kurang bisa diajak bercanda ketika bersama karyawannya. Ketika sudah di rumah, sifatnya berbeda 180 derajat menjadi penyayang, bully-able(?) jika bersama anak dan istrinya. Sang ibu yang seorang pengusaha yang memiliki butik dan toko roti ini lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di rumah dan mengurus semua pekerjaannya lewat handphone dan laptopnya sendiri. Ia memiliki sifat keibuan yang sangat kental dan suka bercanda. Walaupun begitu, sama seperti suaminya, dia sangat serius ketika sudah berhubungan dengan pekerjaanya. Anak anaknya suka memanggil mereka dengan papa-mama bear atau tanpa "bear" sekalipun._

 **Seungcheol a.k.a Scoups**

 _Anak pertama, sekaligus salah satu dari kembar tiga yang sedang melanjutkan pendidikannya di universitas Indonesia dengan jurusan bisnis. Teman temannya suka kesulitan menyebutkan namanya jadi dia suka dipanggil Sekop oleh temannya. Scoups adalah anak yang memiliki sifat dan fisik yang lumayan mirip dengan ayahnya. Bedanya, Scoups lebih sering bercanda walaupun memiliki ekspresi "keras". Scoups merupakan anak yang pintar, walaupun sering tidak memperhatikan saat di kelas karena sibuk membahas project bersama temannya. Ia salah satu murid yang berpengaruh kepada angkatan/klubnya dan sering dijadikan ketua oleh teman temannya dan menjadikan dia memiliki reputasi baik diantara teman dan dosennya. Paling dekat dengan ayah-nya karena sering pergi nge-gym bersama._

 **Jeonghan**

 _Anak kedua, sekaligus salah satu dari kembar tiga yang sedang melanjutkan pendidikannya di universitas Indonesia dengan jurusan teknik informatika. Teman temannya kebanyakan wanita tapi tak jarang juga laki laki yang mengajak ia bermain bersama(?). Ia memiliki wajah yang membuat nyaman yang melihatnya tetapi karena Ia tau dengan aura yang keluar dari wajahynya, Ia memanfaatkan wajahnya untuk mengerjai teman temannya dan terbebas dari hukuman dosennya. Jeonghan memiliki sifat friendly dan murah senyum. Jeonghan juga salah satu murid yang berpengaruh dalam kegiatan organisasi/klubnya tapi memiliki reputasi kurang baik dengan dosen dosennya karena Ia suka tidur saat ada di kelas walaupun tergolong pintar. Banyak laki laki yang menyukainya tapi tidak sadar kalau Jeonghan sendiri sejenis dengan mereka._

 **Jisoo a.k.a Joshua**

 _Anak ketiga, sekaligus salah satu dari kembar tiga yang sedang melanjutkan pendidikannya di universitas Indonesia jurusan kedokteran. Memiliki segudang prestasi, taat beribadah, dan reputasi baik dari sekelilingnya. Well, saudara-saudaranya bangga akan itu dan mencoba sepertinya. Joshua adalah seseorang yang sangat sopan serta santun. Ia memiliki pribadi yang hangat, baik, manis, dan dermawan. Ia suka melakukan penggalangan dana untuk orang yang membutuhkan dan dia sendiri yang paling banyak member. Walaupun begitu, Joshua ini termasuk manusia yang bisa bikin semua tertawa dan dia juga receh (apa aja bisa diketawain). Selalu jadi mediator/pihak penengah ketika saudaranya berkelahi._

 **Jun**

 _Anak keempat dari 13 bersaudara ini melanjutkan pendidikannya di universitas Indonesia dengan jurusan desain grafis. Senang membantu dan rajin masuk kelas dan absennya terisi walaupun di tengah penjelasan izin ke kamar mandi lalu menghilang begitu aja(re: bolos). Jun memiliki kebiasaan suka berlaga keren didepan wanita. Katanya sih iseng tapi tak jarang juga para wanita itu mengikuti dan memberinya kue kering. Salah satu faktor Jun memiliki fans adalah Jun mengikuti klub teater dan sering menjadi pemeran utama dalam pementasan klub tersebut._

 **Hoshi**

 _Anak kelima dari 13 bersaudara ini melanjutkan pendidikannya di universitas Indonesia dengan jurusan broadcasting. Salah satu anak yang sangat (amat) periang, berisik, suka melucu, dan senang membantu adik adiknya. Ia memiliki banyak teman karena Hoshi ini memang sangat easy-going dan suka bercanda. Hoshi sangat menyukai dance. Ia bahkan mengikuti klub dance dan sering menjuarai berbagai kompetisi. Kalau kata ibu-nya, he's the number one fan of his bros. Dia benar benar menyayangi saudara-saudaranya. Tapi jangan salah, walaupun senang bercanda dan berisik, Hoshi ini terbilang sangat disiplin dalam hal apapun. Termasuk dalam klub atau saat menjelaskan pelajaran ke adik-adiknya. Ketika sudah begitu, dia tidak akan tersenyum ataupun bertele-tele lagi. Ia adalah Mood-Maker bagi semua orang. But little people know about him except his family, Hoshi ini orangnya baperan._

 **Wonwoo a.k.a Wonu**

 _Anak keenam dari 13 bersaudara dan pasangan kembar dari Wujii ini melanjutkan pendidikannya di universitas Indonesia dengan jurusan kriminologi. Wonu memiliki sifat yang berkebalikan dengan Hoshi. Wonu itu kelewat kalem, irit bicara, dingin, susah dihampiri, dan sangat cuek. Tapi sifat itu hanya berlaku kepada orang-orang selain keluarga dan teman-temannya. Aslinya, Wonu adalah orang yang penyayang, penyayang, dan kalo kata ibu-nya Wonu itu misterius dan aesthetic dari segi berpenampilan, buku bacaannya, dll. Wonu senang membaca buku dimana saja sampai dia memakai kacamata, sama seperti ayah-nya. Buku bacaan Wonu lebih banyak berbahasa inggris dan bertemakan melo-romantic dan mystery. Wonu juga tertarik dengan fotografi dan cinematografi._

 **Woozi a.k.a Wuji**

 _Anak ketujuh dari 13 bersaudara dan pasangan kembar dari Wonu ini melanjutkan pendidikannya di Institut Kesenian Jakarta dengan jurusan musik. Walaupun kembar dengan Wonu, tinggi badan mereka sangat signifikan. Beda tinggi mereka adalah 18 cm, yaitu Wonwoo 182 cm dan Woozi 164 cm. Tetapi sifat mereka agak mirip seperti; cuek dan pendiam. Bedanya, Wuji lebih sering berbicara to the point atau langsung sarkas begitu saja. Wuji paling dekat dengan ibu-nya dan ibu-nya suka menanggap Wuji paling muda diantara yang lain. Wuji lebih senang tidur, musik, dan mendekam di kamar ketimbang bersosialisasi dengan orang baru. Dosennya sangat menyukai karya dan kesopanan Wuji. Bagi teman-temannya, walaupun Wuji suka berbicara dengan nada yang sarkas, Ia termasuk orang yang humble dan salah satu korban bully-nya mood-maker. Karena dia suka musik, Ia membuat band-nya sendiri dan suka perform tiap ada ini adalah niht person, semua inspirasinya untuk music muncul saat malam hari. Karena sangat cintanya dia kepada kasur, satu satunya orang yang bisa menyuruhnya turun dari kasur itu hanya ayah-nya dan Scoups saja dengan cara menggendong Wuji di pundaknya seperti membawa beras._

 **Dokyeom a.k.a Deka**

 _Anak kedelapan dari 13 bersaudara yang melanjutkan pendidikannya di universitas negeri jakarta dengan jurusan geografi. Mood-maker number 2 setelah Hoshi. Deka juga kelewat periang, enerjetik, dan berisik. Deka itu fans garis kerasnya SISTAR dan saat grup kesayangannya dinyatakan bubar, Deka mengurung diri sambil menyetel lagu dari album-album mereka dengan speaker yang ada di kamarnya dan menangis selama seharian penuh. Deka ini adalah morning person, berkebalikan dengan Wuji yang memang night bertugas membangunkan seisi rumah dengan suara nyaringnya bersama Seungkwan dengan cara berteriak dan memukulkan sodet ke panci yang mereka bawa. Deka suka dengan alam, dia pun ikut klub pecinta alam._

 **Mingyu**

 _Anak kesembilan dari 13 bersaudara yang melanjutkan pendidikannya di universitas Indonesia dengan jurusan arsitektur. Sering membantu ibu-nya dengan menjadi model butik ibu-nya. Memang tidak dibayar, tapi Ia senang membantu ibunya. Diantara saudaranya, hanya Mingyu yang bisa memasak dengan benar. Ia adalah anak yang paling tinggi diantara yang lainnya dengan tinggi badan 186 cm. Mingyu suka dipanggil Gyutem (Mingyu Item) oleh teman temannya. Mingyu memiliki banyak fans dan memang orangnya terkenal diantara murid lainnya. Meskipun selalu terlihat fit, Mingyu itu gampang sakit, tapi Mingyu mengikuti klub yang membuat dia fit terus seperti basket._

 **Myungho**

 _Anak kesepuluh dari 13 bersaudara yang melanjutkan pendidikannya di universitas negeri Jakarta denan jurusan psikologi. Myungho adalah satu satunya anak yang paling polos diantara saudaranya. Ia lebih sering dipanggil myun oleh teman temannya. Myungho sangat suka dengan martial arts dan dengan itu Ia menorehkan banyak prestasi. Banyak orang yang gemas dengan Myungho karena wajah polosnya. Orang tuanya dan saudara yang lebih tua terkadang khawatir dengan kepolosannya itu jadi terkadang mereka suka protektif dengan Myungho._

 **Seungkwan a.k.a Eska**

 _Anak kesebelas dari 13 bersaudara dan pasangan kembar dari Vernon ini melanjutkan pendidikannya di universitas negeri Jakarta denan jurusan sosiologi. Karena menurut temannya nama dia terlalu panjang, Ia akhirnya dipanggil Eska (bukan eskado eskado miamio cis cis ya wkwk). Eska sendiri adalah singkatan dari Seung dan Kwan. Salah satu mood-maker di rumah dan (sebenarnya) paling berisik diantara Hoshi dan Deka. Seungkwan punya panggilan lain dari ibu-nya yaitu booyonce. Boo karena sejak seungkwan masih balita, Ia suka mengucapkan kata "boo" dan yonce dari Beyonce karena Seungkwan suka menyanyikan lagu diva tersebut bersama ibu-nya. Seungkwan ingin sekali bisa berbahasa inggris dengan baik seperti ibu-nya, Vernon dan Joshua tapi apa daya, dalam berbicara saja masih belepotan dan akhirnya ia hanya menandalkan broken-englishnya jika berbicara dengan ketiganya di beberapa kesempatan. Percaya atau tidak, Eska dan Vernon memang kembar, tapi bukan kembar identik. 3 kakak tertuanya juga begitu._

 **Vernon**

 _Anak keduabelas dari 13 bersaudara dan pasangan kembar dari Eska ini melanjutkan pendidikannya di universitas Indonesia dengan jurusan hukum. Entah dari siapa wajahnya itu tapi Vernon adalah yang paling terlihat "tidak asia" diantara yang lain. Mungkin berasal dari keturunan ibu-nya yang half Korean half American atau memang ibu-nya suka menonton film dari Amerika saat hamil Vernon tapi orang tua-nya yakin 100% kalau itu memang anak mereka bahkan sampai tes dna oleh ayahnya dan hasilnya 100% anaknya. Vernon ini sifatnya cuek, sopan, suka membantu, senang bercanda, ramah, dan baik. Vernon selalu terlihat keren jika dia sendiri atau bersama orang orang yang Ia kurang dekat tapi jika sudah dengan keluarga dan teman-temannya, Vernon ini bisa dibilang 4D atau memiliki sifat yang kelewat ajaib. Pernah dia bertanya seharian penuh dengan teman dan keluarganya tentang "nanas yang dikuliti itu kedinginan atau kepanasan karena nanasnya basah dan berair"._

 **Chan a.k.a Dino**

 _Anak ketigabelas dari 13 bersaudara ini baru saja lulus dari sebuah SMA negeri di wilayah Jakarta Pusat. Beberapa hari yang lalu memang Ia baru saja melakukan tes masuk perguruan tinggi dan menunggu hasilnya dalam beberapa hari lagi. Dia berharap bisa masuk ke Universitas yang sama dengan berniat masuk perguruan tinggi dengan jurusan biologi atau perpajakan. Ia adalah saudara kesayangan karena dia yang paling muda. Karena sekarang Dino tidak melakukan apa apa, Ia membantu menjadi kasir di toko roti ibu-nya sendiri sangking bosannya. Sangat menyayangi kakak-kakaknya terutama Myungho. Yang mencetuskan panggilan "papa-mama bear" itu adalah Dino sendiri. Sama seperti Hoshi, Dino senang dengan dance. Ia pernah memenangkan kompetisi dance dengan temannya beberapa kali. Dino memiliki sifat yang optimis, periang, dan pengertian. Nama Dino sendir dari ayah-nya karena dulu saat Dino masih kecil, Dino selalu minta diceritakan dan dibelikan semua tentang dinosaurus._

 **.**

Akhirnya kelar juga bikin perkenalan ini hehehe. Mack bikin cerita ini karena terinspirasi dari akun twitter lokalsvt yang bikin lokalnya seventeen seperti apa. Bedanya, nama, umur, dan jurusan univ mereka diubah sedikit serta tidak sama dengan yang lokalsvt punya. Ini adalah bentuk produktifnya mack karena selama ini mack sibuk hehe maaf ya~

Tolong beri tanggapan kalian tentang cerita ini harus lanjut/tidak dan beri saran (kalau ada). Btw mack mau promosi akun ig nih wkwk follow supermackarel ya! I'll be there 24/7~

Ciao.


End file.
